Night of the Rogues
by everfaraway
Summary: Crack fic suggested by my bf. One thief's travels takes him far from home & lands in trouble with another thief when he starts picking pockets on the other's territory.  R&R, no flames, possible one shot


Night of the Rogues

_**Author: I blame my boyfriend for this cross-over. Or at least encouraging to write it for him. Basicly combines two of my  
childhood crushes. Probably a one-shot but if I get good reviews I might continue it. I own nobody, but I wish I did.**_

"Hey Wildwing we've got an incoming message." Tanya said from Drake 1.

Wildwing cocked an eyebrow and muttered, "Put it through." The screen blinked black for a moment then entered the video call. On the other end was a man in his 70s with blue eyes.

"Are you Wildwing McCard?"

"Depends on who's asking and what they want." He said.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier of Xavier's School for the Gifted in New York." The human explained.

"You run with the X-Men?" Nosedive asked from behind his brother.

"They are my students." Xavier said calmly. Nosedive snickered but was quickly cut off by a sharp look from Wildwing.

"We don't get involved in human affairs." Mallory growled.

"Not often at least. What can we do for you Professor?" Wing asked.

"One of my students who is less inclined to remain at the mansion has disappeared and was last seen in your area. His name is Remy LeBeau but he prefers his codename Gambit." Xavier told him.

"There's an image on its way in." Tanya said. Wildwing nodded and she pulled it up on screen. The picture showed a man in his late 20s with long auburn hair and red eyes with black pupils.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. Do you want him sent back to your _**school**_?" Wing asked.

"It's not necessary, he will return on his own. The X-Men are free to come and go as they please, but I do at least attempt to keep track of their travels." Xavier explained.

"I know someone I can send to keep an eye out for him. Duke?" he said. There was no response only silence. Wildwing glanced over his shoulder as the video call was disconnected. The surly ex-thief was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Duke?" he muttered.

"Probably off picking pockets or something." Mallory growled.

Duke was not out picking pockets, but instead was crouched on a rooftop. The cloudy night provided him with more than enough cover. Unfortunately it also gave cover to the figure he was keeping an eye on. The man was a stranger in town, an intruder on his territory. The former thief knew almost every face in town and all of the ones that wandered the streets late at night. The long auburn hair and eyes that glowed red were a mystery to him. The way he moved from shadow to shadow marked him a thief and apparently a good one, since he could effortless pick pockets.

_"Don't be stupid Duke. If you're gonna do something about him do it now. Do not let him get any leverage in town." _He thought.

The hair on the back of Gambit's neck rose.

"You new around here pal?" a sharply accented voice asked from somewhere nearby. The accent was either Brooklyn or Jersey, he couldn't tell which.

"Just passing through _mon ami. _Don't want no trouble." He said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a humanoid duck with charcoal feathers and grey hair with a streak of light grey. The eye patch and chipped beak seemed familiar and when he thought about it he knew where from. Not even a week ago he had watched part of a hockey game with Logan: Anaheim Mighty Ducks vs. Toronto Maple Leaves.

"You're picking pockets on another thief's territory." The duck said.

"I didn't know dis was your turf. But now I know bett'r." Gambit told him.

"I don't care how long you've been here or how long you plan on staying, but you aren't getting a foothold in this city." The other growled. Gambit felt in his pocket for some cards; he remembered the battles for territory in New Orleans between the Guilds all to well.

Duke pulled his saber from his jacket pocket as the man pulled out a few cards. He didn't have time to wonder what the hell was going on before both cards and the man's fingertips began to glow.

"Ya like _mon ami?_ Gambit got plenty more tricks up his sleeves." He said. Duke dodged quickly as the cards hit the ground near his feet, exploding upon impact. His eyes flashed and he moved to slash at the human with his saber. Gambit stepped just out of the way and pulled his staff out. He swung it easily, forcing the duck to back away. Duke sidestepped the staff but couldn't find an opening in the man's defenses.

"You're good, I'll give you that much." He chuckled. Gambit smirked and struck out with his staff, aiming for Duke's side. He brought his saber down to block the shot to his side but his inexperience with bo staffs proved to be his weakness. That weakness allowed Gambit to land a shot on his other side then drop just low enough so that he sweep his staff behind Duke's knees. Duke yelped as his head hit the cement.

"Give up _mon ami?_" Gambit asked, pressing the end of his staff into the hollow of his throat.

Duke narrowed his eyes and kicked out at the shadows. His foot connected with something large and solid that went rolling away. Gambit jerked in the direction of the sound, pulling out a trio of cards as he did. The momentary distraction provided Duke just enough time to roll out of the way and disappear into the shadows. The human turned his attention back to the spot where Duke had been only seconds before.

"You a typical t'ief _mon ami_. Slippin' away into de shadows firs' chance you get." He chuckled. Duke smirked and aimed his wrist launcher. A simple movement of his wrist and a bola flew, wrapping itself around the human's ankles. "_Mon Dieu._" He yelped as he landed on the ground.


End file.
